Question: Ishaan had to do problems 35 through 59 for homework last week. If Ishaan did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 35 through 59, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 25. We see that Ishaan did 25 problems. Notice that he did 25 and not 24 problems.